narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ash9876/Featured Articles: Revived!
Featured Article Nominations :Note! I take no credit for the designing of this formatting. All credit goes to Dazz. Winner will be featured for the month of June! This is where all members of the Naruto Fanon Wiki are welcome to submit nominations for articles that they feel are worthy to be displayed on the website's main page. These articles will be used by editors as examples for writing other articles. Before being listed here, articles will be reviewed by the Hunter-nin for accuracy, neutrality, completeness, and style according to the Manual of Style. *'Article must be well-written.' The article must be engaging to the reader and must give a good impression of this wiki's standards to new members. It must contain proper grammar and stay focused on the main topic. (This is where effort comes into play. You don't necessarily have to be a college professor to construct a well-written article) *'Article must be accurate.' The article must be a thorough representation of the subject and must not omit details that the writer wishes to hide. (A prime example of this is flawed explanations, such as possessing a Rinnegan or anything of the nature simply due to user "desire") *'Article contains media.' No one likes boring pages. The article must have images or other media where it is relevant, but must not overwhelm the reader with clutter. (There is nothing worse than an article with more images than actual wording) *'Article is well-formatted.' Articles over a certain size may not cover their topic in a way that is easy to find or read. Longer articles are usually split into sections with images aligned in accordance to the article's appeal. The aforementioned category must fulfill the key ingredients of the Naruto Fanon Manual of Style. Voting Instructions Submissions To submit a nomination, qualified users must: *Leave a comment in the comment section below. *The comment must contain a link to the article they wish to nominate. *The comment must explain why they wish to nominate this particular article. Restrictions No user may: *Nominate more than one article per month. *Nominate or vote for their own article. Qualifying to Vote Users may not participate in a voting period that either occurs or begins in the first two weeks of account creation, and must first have at least 50 edits accredited to their accounts, spread across at least 5 different articles. This serves to discourage accounts being created exclusively to vote on featured articles. Winning Articles *A winning featured article may not be nominated multiple times within the same calendar year. *For a page to become a featured article, it will require a minimum of 3 votes. *In the case of a tie, an administrator who has not voted will cast a vote between the winning articles to establish the month's winner. This vote will be purely based on adherence to the standards defined in the above sections. *Featured articles will be changed once per month. At this time, all comments on this page will be deleted. *Additionally, winning articles will be featured on the website's main page for a duration of one month, and receive an eternal marker indicating their achievement. (This of course is optional; the author may decide to use the template) *Winning articles will be chosen on the 10th of this month. Past Featured Articles # Yaseimei Clan- January 2015 # Yoshitsune- February 2015 # N/A - March 2015 # N/A - April 2015 # N/A - May 2015 Nominees *Shikaniku Nara - 4 *Kaname Soga - 2 *Samiya - 1 Category:Blog posts